Familal love
by sharingstories2
Summary: *rated T for suicidal thoughts* they were cousins
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't how she planned to go, it was stupid to think she could ever belong on earth. So she stared at the kryptonite that she had smuggled out of the DEO, she stared at it as she contemplated. She contemplated. Was it really worth it? to leave Alex and all her friends behind. Yes she decided, Alex always had trouble fitting in because of her, James had a broken relationship because of the lying she made him do and Winn. Poor Winn had his feelings crushed. She stared at the Kryptonite for another few minutes before slowly walking toward it. Her plan was in two stages, weaken herself to a human standard and then leave the earth forever. It was a dishonourable death one that would shame her family but she saw no other way. So she powered through with her plan with one unexpected twist. Superman.

She never expected him to fly into her home with Winn and knocking her to the floor. She wished that she could retaliate but she was far too weak. She closed her eyes and let her cousin whisk away.

When she woke up she found herself in the fortress of solitude. She sat up right and cursed. Why had he saved her? She wasn't worth saving. Kara looked around and wondered where Clark was, she wasn't wondering long when her cousin walked in.  
"Kara" he smiled at her as she backed away.  
"Why did you save me?!" she yelled. Clark frowned at this. He knew that Kara wasn't right but he had no idea that his… his cousin would go as far as to end her own life.  
"You know I once fell like you are…" Kara scoffed but he carried on.  
"I once felt like I had no place on this earth, I once had thoughts of leaving everyone in the dust just as my family had left me" Kara wanted to defend their family but she couldn't. Her family could have sent Clark's parents, not a scared thirteen year old girl.  
"Then I found you" at this she looked up.  
"I found another krypton ion and then I imagined something I have only imagined in my wildest dreams. We were family" Clark began pacing up and down and for once Kara saw something in him that she felt every day. Fear.  
"I gave you to the Danvers because I knew that they would care for you as you would've done for me if everything had gone to plan. Of course I don't blame you it wasn't your fault but there is one thing I do regret…. I regret never visiting. I should have done more" Kara felt tears in her eyes. For years she had wondered why the boy she had held as a baby had practically abandoned her. Clark stopped pacing and smiled at her dimly.  
"I know about Astra and the fact that your fantasy world back home… or should I say your home. I don't really remember him" Kara paled and protested but Clark just smiled at her.  
"I understand" Kara broke down in his arms as he said this. Clark held her in his arms as she sobbed.

Kara spent a week with Clark in the fortress as he nursed her back to health, they spent their time talking about both earth and Krypton. Kara laughed more than she had done in years. As it turned out not all her family that had escaped Krypton ion's fate was insane. It was only when Kara realised that her friends and family had no idea where she was that she began to panic. Clark shoed away her worries.  
"You know how I told you that Winn contacted me?" Kara nodded, he had mentioned that.  
"Well he also promised to keep the…. Fall out from your disappearance at bay" Kara smiled.  
"You never did tell me how he contacted you" Clark laughed.  
"Oh that's a story."

 _Superman didn't expect for Jimmy Olson to call him, he also didn't expect for it not to be Jimmy Olson who he found. He had responded to Olson's call only to find Kara's computer friend stood next to the signal. He didn't understand at first, he had never given… his cousin's friend a way to contact him. Nether the less he landed next the younger man.  
"Mr Superman… erm I know this is weird for me to borrow James way to communicate you-"  
"Is something wrong with Kara?" he interrupted. Winn looked down.  
"Not… not physically it's just…" Superman began to fly away but what Winn shouted made him stop.  
"I found Kryptonite in her apartment and I think she plans to harm herself with it" Winn didn't see it coming. Superman grabbed him and flew off without even blinking._

Kara laughed.  
"You didn't even ask him!" Clark just shrugged.  
"You were in trouble I didn't need to ask, which also means I don't need to ask to know that you are ready and able to go back home" Kara didn't reply. She knew she was ready, she just didn't want to lose the little world her and her cousin had set up.

Kara had been at home a week and had thought Clark had forgotten about her, that was until he turned up at Cat Co. At first he acted like he didn't know her, she had expected it but she didn't expect him to practically kidnap her and pull her into a hug after work.  
"How have you been settling in?" he asked. She smiled  
"I've been okay, I'm still not where I was but minus questions about why I spent a week with you and Cat's questions about my ill sister, you know I never knew Winn was such a good liar"  
"A trait I am sure he isn't too proud of" Kara smiled and Clark felt his heart warm. He loved his cousin and it made his day better that he made her better.  
"Kara, I know I can't be here all the time but I want you to know that if you need me anytime… anywhere I will come for you. You are family and I don't want you to ever forget it" Kara hugged him. She had felt so alone for so long and now… she had found help in her cousin. The one man that didn't have ulterior motives and felt her calling for hero ship.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
